May God Bless and Keep You Always
"May God Bless You and Keep You Always" 'is the last episode of Parenthood. It was originally broadcast on January 29, 2015. The episode entails the wedding of Hank Rizzoli and Sarah Braverman, as well as the adoption of Joel Graham and Julia Braverman-Graham's daughter, and the death of Zeek Braverman. The audience experiences the last few moments of the Braverman Family. Synopsis The episode opens with Camille Braverman, Sarah Braverman, and Amber Holt in Amber's apartment, where they are planning Sarah's wedding. Amber's son, Zeek Holt, is also shown. In the next scene, Adam Braverman makes a phone call to get a new job at a water company, while Max Braverman reveals that he will be the photographer for Hank and Sarah's wedding, which worries Kristina Braverman. Later that night, Joel Graham and Julia Braverman-Graham get a phone call from Victor Graham's social worker, who wants them to come down to the office the next day at 11:00 AM. Hank Rizzoli also asks Zeek for his blessing to marry Sarah. Zeek gives it to him and tells Hank to take care of Sarah, since he doesn't know how much longer he will be around. The next day, Crosby Braverman and Jasmine Trussell-Braverman visit Amber's apartment to give her presents for her and Zeek. Crosby also reveals to Amber that the Luncheonette will be shutting down, and Amber tearfully accepts her last check from Crosby. Adam later gives Crosby papers to sign to dissolute their partnership, which Crosby doesn't take well. Kristina also helps Max prepare for the wedding day by posing as his subject for the camera. Joel and Julia meet up with Victor's social worker, who reveals that Victor's mother has given birth to Victor's half-sister and would like for Joel and Julia to adopt the baby girl. Joel and Julia consider it, but are worried that it will be too much to handle for them and the kids. The same day, Hank asks Drew Holt to be his best man, which Drew accepts. Crosby gives Adam the partnership dissolution papers. That night, Sarah and Zeek spend some time together on the porch, talking about the wedding and Hank. Zeek reveals that Hank came over the other night to get Zeek's blessing, which Zeek loved because no one else had done that before. Zeek and Sarah both agree that Hank is the one for her. The big wedding arrives days later, and the scene opens with Max taking photos of all the wedding guests. Zeek and Crosby talk about the Luncheonette, and Zeek encourages Crosby to run the studio by himself. Haddie also returns, and she and Max share a brother-sister moment before Max takes more pictures of Sarah, Hank, and the rest of the family. Zeek then walks Sarah down the asile, and Sarah and Hank get married. During the wedding reception, Crosby tells Jasmine that he has decided to keep the Luncheonette open, to which she is thrilled. Joel and Julia decide to adopt Victor's sister and prepare to tell the kids. Camille and Zeek also offer Amber a place to live at their house, and while Amber is reluctant at first because she doesn't want to disrupt their life, they assure her that they want her to. Crosby tells Adam that he is keeping the Luncheonette open, and Adam congratulates him. Drew gives his best-man speech and thanks his grandfather and mother for all that they have given him. He notes that Sarah is finally happy. On the dance floor, Sarah and Hank dance, and Hank tells her that this is the happiest he's ever been. Crosby also tells Amber that he is keeping the Luncheonette open, and he offers her a job there again, which she takes. Max asks Ruby's friend to dance, which Kristina and Adam happily witness. An unknown amount of time later, Julia, Joel, Victor, and Sydney meet Victor's little sister and finalize the adoption. Kristina reveals that she will be working with a non-profit organization to build more charter schools, and Adam takes over her job as headmaster because it is finally something he really loves doing. Later, while looking through some of the wedding photos, Camille finds Zeek in his chair, where he has died peacefully. In the final scene, a musical montage is shown of the Braverman family scattering Zeek's ashes on a baseball field and the playing a game on the field, just like he wanted. The scene skips to years ahead, where Jasmine and Crosby are at the Luncheonette with Jabbar and Aida. It is shown that Jasmine is pregnant with their third child. In the next scene, Joel and Julia are scene celebrating Christmas with Victor, Sydney, Victor's sister, and their new baby boy. It is also revealed that Amber is now married to another man, who has a daughter, while Ryan York continues to be a part of her and Zeek's lives. Max graduates from Chambers Academy in front of the entire family. The episode closes off with the Braverman clan walking off the baseball field. Memorable Quotes Cast Main * Peter Krause as Adam Braverman * Lauren Graham as Sarah Braverman * Dax Shepard as Crosby Braverman * Monica Potter as Kristina Braverman * Erika Christensen as Julia Braverman-Graham * Sam Jaeger as Joel Graham * Savannah Paige Rae as Sydney Graham * Xolo Mariduena as Victor Graham * Max Burkholder as Max Braverman * Joy Bryant as Jasmine Trussell-Braverman * Tyree Brown as Jabbar Trussell-Braverman * Miles Heizer as Drew Holt * Mae Whitman as Amber Holt * Bonnie Bedilia as Camille Braverman * Craig T. Nelson as Zeek Braverman Guest * Sarah Ramos as Haddie Braverman * Ray Ramano as Hank Rizzoli * Courtney Grosbeck as Ruby Rizzoli * Matt Lauria as Ryan York * Tina Lifford as Renee Trussell * Scott Porter as Amber's husband Trivia * John Corbett appeared as Seth Holt one last time when he visited Amber and Zeek, but the scene was cut. Songs * "When We Were Young" by Lucy Schwartz * "Forever Young" by Bob Dylan (theme song) * "Trusty and True" by Damien Rice * "Place To Be" by Nick Drake * "You and Me" by Sara Watkins * "Always You" by Ingrid Michaelson * "Treasure" by Bruno Mars * "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney * "Home Again" by Michael Kiwanuaka __FORCETOC__